Sweet dreams do come true
by XDLittleMuffinXD
Summary: Summary: It's a Galactik Football story.After the last match, the Snow Kids win the Cup.What will happen when a party will be made?Pure romance and fluffiness.TIAROCKET. .MeiD'Jock


**A/N- this story is writened entirely by me.It's a oneshot and hope you like it.Please post a rewiew and even flames (if are requiered).I want many rewiews :D .well...that's it... **

**Summary: It's a Galactik Football story.After the last match, the Snow Kids win the Cup.What will happen when a party will be made?Pure romance and fluffiness.TIA/ROCKET. .Mei/D'Jock **

Dreams do come true

It was night on Akilian and most of the teenagers from the team Snow Kids were celebrating the fact that they had won the Galactik Football Championshp Cup.It was great to see that from some regular,normal teens they had became this.They were and are great and their parents were proud of them.D'Jock has found out that he has a father and none other than Sonny Blackbones and he was very proud of it.Rocket has found the truth about his mother and now his parents were planing to remary.Tia's parents at last were proud of their daughter and her succes;and they had finaly realized that they hadn't showed afection or parental love for Tia and were trying to repair their mistakes.Mei had finaly said no against her mother,and Thran,Ahito and Micro-Ice...well they didn't had problems with their parents.To celebrate that they had won,they organized a party where all of them will be,including the parents.Before that could get started the parents would talk to them for a few minutes and after that they will change in other clothes and the real party could begin.

In one corner of the room (A/N they were still with their parents) Ahito was sleeping and Thran was talking with his parents.

"I'm very proud of you Thran,and of Ahito.But Ahito, like his father is sleeping so we can't have a normal family conversation".His mother let out a long sigh.

"Mom,Ahito and dad have the same sleeping habit.I'm glad that at this I'm not like dad"his mother let out a soft giggle.

"Me too son.Me too."And with this she enveloped her sons in a warm embrace.

00-----with D'Jock and his mother

"Wow...I still can't believe that we won the cup.It's..It's..It feels great."

"Jock,of cours it feels great.But I got to say that it was also great seeing our ' little' children doing something that made the whole Akilian happy."

"Yea...But the only thing that makes me entirely happy is that I found dad.And it's _the_ Sonny Blackbones."

"Jock...I want you to know that I really didn't know who your father is and if I would'we known I would have told you..."

"It's okay mom...It's okay"

"Anyways...how's going the relationship with that girl..Mei?"she asked with a smug grin on her face causing a small blush to Jock's face.

"We...well..it..it's nice.At first when I had met Mei I thought she was annoying but as time passed I kind of fell in love with her.And it surprised me very much that we kissed.And in the _middle _of the football field where everyone saw us."

"Ah.Yes.The kiss..."

00------with Rocket and his parents

"I'm so glad that you two finaly reconciliated.And the thing with the wedding...just one word.Wow!"

"Rocket.You had grown so much in this time and I never saw it.And I'm very sorry with this.I'm sorry that I left you.I'm sorry that I hadn't came back and that I hadn't been a good mother.But I'm trying to make it up to you.I promise."

"It's okay..."with that he took a quick glance at Tia who was talking with her parents.

"You told her that you love her?"asked Norata,his father.

"Wh-Wha-What?"he asked with a sudden blush on his face.

"Rocket.We see how often you take glances at her and when you see her smiling you smile.You're in love with her.Tia is her name isn't it?"

"Y-Yes...her name's Tia."his mother continued the discusion.

"She's a lovely girl.She has everything a girl should want.She's beautiful,I especially like her eyes, she's smart,caring and a loving person and she's sensible,kind and likes to help people.I have to thank her that she made me met you.And she has that inocence and playful sparkle in the eyes that just make you like her."

"Yes...she is..I can't believe that I was mad at her _and_ avoided her because she made me met you."

"Did you apologized to her?"asked his mother curiosity and amuzement writen on her face.

"Well...I tryed to make something for her.I talked to her parents about her and about the fact that she needs love, not a maid."

"Poor thing.It must have beeen hard for her to have this kind of parents.Let's return to our subject.Did you or didn't you kissed her?"a playful smirk was on both of his parents faces.

"Once she kissed me,though it was only a peak on the lips and second I kissed her."his blush became crimson.

"Oh.How sweet.Teen love.But besides the kiss.Did you telled her you love her?"

"Yes...Kind of.."

"Dear,Tia is a girl and girls are romantic tipes."

"You don't know her...she has two tipes.One kind of slight tomboysh and one tipe slight girlie.That's what I like at her..she's ...unique."

"I can't believe it...you're all grown up..."some tears welled in his mother's eyes.

"Mom..."

00 ----------with Mei and her parents

"Mei...sweetheart..I told you to'manipulate' that boy not to fall in love with him.My girl..."

"Mom.Would you stop it?"Mei asked with an angry tone"I love D'Jock and that's all that matters and if you don't agree ..you know what?I don't care!"

"Darling.Mei is right.Let her be what she wants to be!"

"But I want the best for my girl and I continue telling her that she _has_ to be a model"

"Mom! It's _my _life! I do what I want with it...you don't want what's best for me!You want to turn me into you.You're trying to make me a person that I'm not."

"She's right darling.Leave her alone."

"Mom.Right now I need you and your congrats but seeing that I get it only from dad I'm leaving.Bye."

00-------------with micro ice

"Mom.I'm so great!"

"Micro-Ice"

"I am a star.I am more great than Sinedd.Maybe not as good or popular as D'Jock but also."

"Micro-Ice"

"Can you believe it?I.Your son, a very short height boy is in the wining team of the Galactik Football Championship Cup,even if I was bullied."

"Micro-Ice!"screamed his mother.

"Huh?What?"

"Would you stay calm?All of your teammates are talking calmly.Only you are so desperate.Calm.Down."

"Oh.Sorry.I'm just overly excited.It's the best thing that happened in my entire life."

"I know Micro-Ice and I can't believe how much you have grown.Even if your mind is still the same of a five year old boy."

"Hehhe..."

00------------with Tia

"Tia,honey...You know how proud we are of you,right?I can't believe that my little girl has grown up and turned into a beautiful young lady and we were so engrossed in our work that we didn't see it.You matured and are now in charge of your life.We believe that as time passes

you will make the right decisions and..."

"Mom...calm down.I know.Dad...come on,please calm her,she's getting desperate."

"Oh my baby...I love you so much..."her mother was embracing her and small tears formed in her eyes.

''Mom...I...can't...breath...Let go..."her dad joined in the conversation.

"Honey.Let the girl breath.You're suffocating her."

"Oh I'm so sorry sweety..."

''It's okay mom."

"So...I heard that you have a boyfriend'' blush on the girl's face"he's the team captain.Rocket, am I right?"added her father with a smug look on his face.Major blush..

"Ye-Yeah...Rocket...I-I-I don't really know if we are b-boyfriend and girlfriend but..."

"But you two kissed,right?"adedd her mother with a victorious smile.

"O-One time...What's with all these questions?I mean...I...I...I ...forgot my idea."

"Listen Tia.I can see it that he loves you.Very much.Just wait and see..."

"I surey hope so..."

"My baby is in love.."

"Two words: Oh.No...Mom...not again...I'm leaving to talk with the others.Bye.See you later."

00

Seeing Tia going to the balcony,Rocket wandered what could have happened.All of them were with their parents and...well some of them.Ahito was with Thran and surprisingly Ahito wasn't sleeping,he was talking with his brother.Mei was with D'Jock talking ...at this he smiled.Mei and D'Jock were perfectly for each other.The only ones with their parents were him and Micro-Ice.

"Mom, dad...I'm going a little on the balcony...".

His parents were looking strangely at him.

"Tia is at the balcony.Ok?"At this they smiled.

"Ah...Tia."

00

Walking slowly to her,Rocket saw just how beautiful Tia looked under the light of the moon.Her pale blond hair was shinning under the light.His voice caught in his throat,he walked at her and rested his hands on the railing.Finaly finding his voice he began to spoke.

"So...are you sad?Something happened with your parents?".Ok.This was bad.It was to blunt.

Turning her head to Rocket he saw that she just noticed him standing here.

"Oh...nothing happend.In fact,my mom got into sentimentalists.She began hugging me and I kind of left cause she was suffocating me.I'm not very accustomed with my parents showing their love.Especially towards me."she let out a soft sigh.

"Well...I'm sorry..."  
''For what?Ah..for the thing with my parents.It really doesn't matter."

"Right."

"You know something?When we first met I never tought that we would win the Cup and that we would become such good friends.."

"Me neither.I never tought that my father would let me play galactik football."

"Yes...You know the party will start soon and..."Just when she was talking Micro-Ice came running into them all three of them landing on the floor with a loud bang.

"Ouch...sorry guys.I just wanted to tell you two that our parents leaved.Oh and Tia.Mei is searching for you.She says somethng like she wants to dress you specially for the party."

"Oh God.I'm gonna be Mei's cobai.I'm leaving.Bye."

00---in Tia's and Mei's room

"Now Tia how should we dress... hmmmm."

"Mei.I know what I will wear so...I'm going to get changed... "

"Does this dress make me look fat?Ah..Ok Tia..."

After a few minutes Tia came out of the dresser and looked in the mirror.

"Mei..How do I look?"

"Wow...you look great.How am I looking?''

"The same.Let's go...The party started.I hear the music."

"All right...But who will come at this party anyway?"

"Well.I heard that Team Lightnings will come.Wambas and Rykers.I know...Creepy to have them all here for a big party hosted by Aarch."

"Yeah..really."

00

When Tia and Mei came into the room,their teammates were looking stunned at them.Tia had a long light green strapless dress with green sandals.Her hair was pulled into a loose bun with curled strands of hair hanging loosely from it.Mei had a light blue dress that came to her knees.Her hair was not in the usual ponytail.She had curled it and let it hanging loosey over her shoulders.

"Wow...You two look..."began Thran.

"Drop dead gorgeous."Continued Ahito who was awake.

"Thanks."Both girls replied.

"So...ummm...Mei would you like to...dance?"Asked D'Jock slightly afraid. on.". Grabing his arm she draged him to the dancefloor when a slow song came.Starting to dance they stared into each other's eyes trying to memorize the moment.

"M-Mei you know that I love..y-you.."

"Yup...me too...me too."

"Oh.How sweet.They look so good together.They are a perfect pair."Stated Tia looking at the two dancing slowly.

"HeyTiawouldyouliketodance?"asked Rocket

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Y-Yes..."

Walking slowly to the dancefloor, she put her hands behind his neck and he put his on her waist.

"Rocket...I have to tell you something..."

"What?"

"Well...I never slowdanced with someone before.I never had an ocasion and not knowing boys, I didn't had a partner."She speaked with a sudden blush on her cheeks.

"It's all right.Just follow my steps."

"O-Okay."

Dancing, they didn't noticed that they inched closer to each other until their lips met into a sweet kiss.It lasted a few seconds but for them it felt like an eternity.

"W-Wow..."

"Love ya..."Said Tia her blush becoming crimson.

"Me too."

Standing on her toes,Tia reached and peaked him on the cheek.

"Come on...let's take a seat.This heels are killing me."

00

In the other part of the room,the parents of the four teenagers looked at them and smiled thinking that their love will last very much.Like theirs.

End of Oneshot

A/N-Well...Did you like it? If you want another fiction tell me some ideas and I'll make one.

Don't forget to rewiew!REWIEW People...BYE


End file.
